My Queen B
by Kixen
Summary: Danny set's Paulina free from Kitty's overshadowing but with a twist. Paulina knows Danny's Secret. How will this effect our hero and his friends. Read to find out. D/P Don't like don't read.
1. A dream becomes reality

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of Parole. Enjoy part one of My Queen B.

Amity park

"Well I got those two back together, and destroyed the portable ghost portal. Hopefully Paulina is alright now." Danny thought as he flew towards the knocked out Paulina.

'Good she is ok. Now all I need to do is take her to her home before she wakes up, and I am… Oh great she is waking up. Hopefully she doesn't remember anything.' Danny thought before he spoke.

"Hi do you know who I am by any chance?" Danny asked the conscious Latina girl only for her to wrap her arms around him and begin a make out session.

The kiss lasted for about a minute before Paulina released him from her kiss.

"Sure you are the one who saved me from those ghost police. I am guessing you saved me twice now Danny Fenton." Paulina said causing Danny to gulp.

'Oh great she knows my secret. I was so hoping that she didn't have this knowledge. How am I going to handle this?' Danny asked himself.

"The last thing I remembered was looking in the mirror at myself with Star by my side and then it went blank with the exception of a clear image of you turning into the one who saved me. So tell me Danny what has been going on between now and then?" Paulina asked.

'I guess the truth is the only thing that can help me here since she knows my secret.' Danny thought to himself before he spoke.

"I am not going to lie to you. Paulina you were overshadowed by a ghost from the ghost zone. When this happened she was using me to make her boyfriend jealous by using your body to hide in while dating me. I recently convinced her that she still loved her ex, and she is with him now." Danny answered.

"Ok Danny, there is one thing that I won't undo that she did, and that is having you as a boyfriend. I know you desire me more then anyone in the school, and believe it or not, I find myself being so into you. Well your ghost half, but now that I know that the personally that comes with him is you I can accept you as well." Paulina said just before she push Danny up against a tree before once again starting a make out session with Danny.

'Oh god I can so get used to this. Paulina actually wants me willingly without being overshadowed, and I have always wanted her. Can this day get any better?' Danny asked as he began to kiss back only to fall to the ground with Paulina on top of him.

Paulina still feeling in the mood for romantic went back in for another make out session only to be interrupted by Danny best friends Sam and Tucker.

"Oh great we have company Danny, I was so hoping that we could get past first base, but I guess it will have to wait." Paulina said in a disappointed tone.

"Danny, why are you making out with a Kitty possessed Paulina? Don't tell me you fallen in love with a dead girl!" Sam hissed causing Tucker to frown.

"How do you know that Kitty is still overshadowing Paulina Sam? For all we know that could really be Paulina." Tucker said causing Sam to frown.

"Last I checked Paulina doesn't like Danny. Last time she did anything like this with him she was using him to get to me." Sam said remembering the school dance.

"Ok Goth geek, One I am not being overshadowed by a ghost, and two you interrupted my make out session with my new serious boyfriend!" Paulina said causing Sam a momentary shock before the green eyed monster came out.

"I don't know what your game is Paulina, but if you do or say anything to hurt Danny there will be nowhere you can hide from me!" Sam said in a threatening tone.

"I don't care what you think about me or my actions Goth geek. All you need to know is that Danny is mine, and I am not going to let him go." Paulina replied in her normal tone.

"Danny while we all know Paulina is queen b of the school, just be careful to not get stung." Tucker said causing Sam to face palm herself for the lame joke.

'I know that Goth geek has eyes for Danny, heck everyone other Danny can see that. Well time to show you what happens when you mess with the queen b.' Paulina thought to herself just before she once again decided to put Danny's lips to use again.

'If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up. I can so get use to making out with Paulina as much as Kitty and Johnny 13 do. Now if this is what it is like to get stung I wouldn't mind getting stung a time or two or three.' Danny thought as he once again began to kiss back causing Tucker and Sam to feel jealously but in different ways.

'Even if she is most likely trying to use him I wouldn't mind being used like that myself.' Tucker thought to himself.

'She is now doing this to piss me off. Well guess what it worked!' Sam thought as her face became redder then a ripe tomato.

"Sam I think we should leave the two 'love birds' alone for now." Tucker said while dragging Sam a safe distance from the two before saying, "Don't worry when Paulina shows her true colors Danny will leave her, and we will be back as the three musketeers."

"I still wish that Danny could see through whatever scheme she is planning before he in your own words gets stung." Sam said in a jealous tone.

"Sam you really need to admit your feelings to Danny. He is completely clueless, and I will tell you 9 times out of 10 if a attractive female comes up to him and asks him out he isn't going to reject them." Tucker said stating the obvious.

Back with Paulina and Danny

"Wow I am the luckiest guy in the world." Danny said only for Paulina to put her finger on his lips.

"Yes you are Danny. Now I can't wait to tell everyone I am dating the ghost boy." Paulina said only for Danny to speak up.

"Paulina you can't do that. If you tell everyone I will have to leave you and not of my own will." Danny said causing Paulina to frown.

"Why would you have to leave me Danny? Besides if I tell everyone the truth about you, you won't have to worry about getting picked on my Dash, and the other jocks." Paulina replied.

"It would also mean that my enemies would try to get to me through you Paulina. I can't let that happen. It would also mean that every ghost hunter in town will try to capture me, and turn me into a lab experiment. Remember I am now public ghost enemy number one." Danny said causing Paulina to sigh. "That leads me to another thing. I know you don't like them all that much, but could you please try to be nicer to my friends, or at the very least don't say anything mean to them at all? As you can tell, Sam isn't your biggest fan."

"I know Danny, and I don't care if she doesn't like me. So for the sake of you Danny, I won't say anything to them since I know I won't be able to be nice to them." Paulina answered. "Danny, would you walk me home, please?"

"I would be glad to Paulina." Danny said as they packed up the remains of the picnic, and began to walk back to Paulina home.

On their way back, Paulina saw out the corner of her eye Sam, and Tucker spying on them, so at this moment she grabbed Danny's arm and placed it around her hourglass waist while snuggling into Danny's chest while walking with him.

"Tucker best friend or not, I am going to rearrange his girlfriends anatomy!" Sam hissed giving Paulina the exact reaction she wanted.

'Danny you are walking on pretty thin ice here and hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.' Tucker thought to himself as he watched Paulina and Danny walk out of the park.

Stage out

I wrote this one since I had to remove my other Danny/Paulina fanfiction from this site due to the story purges. This one will stay rated T and won't go M for that purpose. Also it will be following some of the event of the seasons with a small twist on them. R and R people.


	2. A shopping date

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original characters without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 2 of My Queen B.

Paulina's room 5 days later

"Paulina, are you sure this is a good idea bring me here when your father isn't home?" Danny asked Paulina who is now on his lap.

"Danny do you honestly wanted to see my father again after the last time you met him? In case you missed it, my father is very overprotective of me, and even though you looked harmless to him he still wanted to destroy you. Besides if he was here I wouldn't be able to be this close to you." Paulina said just before she started yet another make out session with Danny.

'Oh god her lips taste like strawberries. I am so in love with kissing her like this. I could spend an eternity kissing her lips.' Danny thought to himself as Paulina proceeded to slip him some tongue.

The kiss lasted for about a minute just before Paulina broke free from the kiss with a smile on her face.

"I can so get used to kissing you like this Danny, but now I have to let you know of some of the less obvious rules. When you are in hero mode if you save a female and she attempts to kiss you reject it. Next for now second base is as far as I am willing to go with you. I may really like you, but unlike the rumors people spread about me I am not easy. When our relationship deepens we can go further but not a moment sooner. Do I make myself clear?" Paulina said causing Danny to smile.

"Crystal clear Paulina. Besides to be honest with you I am more then contempt with first base. Second is a little too much for me now, and any thing else I am not ready for yet." Danny answered. "But on another note, while I know I got the perfect girlfriend, why are you worried if another female kisses me in hero mode?"

However, before Paulina could answer his question her cell phone go off. Paulina looking at the name of the person making the call glared at her phone just before she picked it up.

"This had better be good you are interrupting my quality time with my boyfriend, which is something I take very seriously!" Paulina said in a nasty yet warning tone.

"I am sorry Paulina, but I knew you would kill me if I didn't tell you that there is a sell on some extra cute looking clothes that I knew you would like. They even have the special Sayonara Pussycat shirt, pants, and shoe combo on sell cheap, but with the way things are now they will sell out soon." Star said causing Paulina to change her tone somewhat.

"Ok Star you are forgive this time since you know how much I love Sayonara Pussycat. I will be there in 20 minutes later." Paulina said causing Danny to frown.

'I will have to talk with her about being nicer to people. Hopefully it will help her in the long run.' Danny thought to himself before Paulina spoke up.

"Danny I know you heard that conversation so I need to get me to the mall quickly ok?" Paulina said just before she once again gave Danny another kiss.

"Did you say twenty minutes? Let's see if I can make half of that time." Danny said just before he changed into his alter ego, picked up Paulina bridal style, and flew off at top speed.

'So this is what it is like to be help in strong arms and fly through the skies of Amity? Danny I said it before and I will say it again I am not letting you go.' Paulina thought to herself as a dreamy look appears on her face while flying with Danny.

On the ground 3 miles away

"Sam, what is the matter? Don't tell me you are still upset about Danny actually dating Casper high's queen B?" Tucker asked causing Sam to glare at him.

"No I am ok with him being with her. If he is happy with the puddle, then I guess there is nothing we can do but support him." Sam said with her voice dripping with sarcasm while her eye is twitching.

Tucker seeing this that Sam is lying through her teeth once again says what Sam should do.

"If only you could admit your feelings for him Sam, he might actually leave her for you." Tucker said causing Sam to glare at him.

"Oh sure, and that will happen when pigs other then ghost pigs actually fly." Sam said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just wish that he..."

"Sam don't' finish that sentence because if Desiree is around she will make it come true with repercussions." Tucker said while cutting off Sam.

"Who is Desiree Tucker?" Sam asked.

"A wishing ghost Danny fought while you were sick. She gave me ghost powers when I wished for them, but at the same time I almost ended up making a full ghost out of my best friend." Tucker answered. "Oh look there goes Danny now lets… never mind."

"What do you mean never…" Sam never finished her sentence as she began to see red upon the site she saw. "Tucker, let's follow them, and when we see Danny alone I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"

'Oh great I should have never said anything to her. Sorry dude but I won't be able to stop mount Sam from erupting.' Tucker thought as he and Sam got on their scooters, and proceeded to follow Danny as best they could.

Amity Park mall 10 minutes later

I can't believe you are still dating the freak. You know that the other A-lists members are in an uproar about the freak being among us right?" Star asked with concern.

"Does it look like I care Star? They can say anything they want I am not leaving him. Lastly Star if you call my boyfriend a freak again, I will make sure you are even less popular then the band geeks do I make myself clear?" Paulina answered in a serious tone.

"Ok Paulina, I won't call your boyfriend names as long as you are dating him so please don't do that to me." Star said not wanting to be less popular then the band geeks.

"Now that that's settled, where is the sell for the Sayonara Pussycat wardrobe?" Paulina asked while seemingly forgetting she threatened her friend.

Star as to answer Paulina's question took her in the direction where her favorite clothes were located.

'What she sees in Sayonara Pussycat is beyond me, I mean sure she is a cute anime cat, but I personally think that she is for 3 year olds.' Star thought to herself as she arrived with Paulina.

"Danny you are coming with me, I need a male's opinion on how the clothes will look on me." Paulina said causing Danny to smile.

'While normally I hate shopping, I get to have Paulina model for me. Even if it is just Sayonara Pussycat clothes.' Danny thought knowing that the positive outweighed the negative.

Just outside the mall 10 minutes later

"I could have sworn I saw them come this way. Darn it we lost them!" Sam said only to get the answer to her prayers.

"I still can't believe she is dating that loser. I mean sure I thought it was a trick, but now it is throwing the order of the A-lists! Kwan should be in the A-lists not that loser Fenton!" One of the jocks said pissed off.

"Well I saw him with Paulina at the mall, and from the look on her face I don't think she is letting him go." Said another jock.

"I hope Paulina is just string him along for a joke we can laugh at later. I mean one of us should be with her since we are cool not him! In fact, I think after school tomorrow we will have a little talk with him and beat the crap out of him. If we ruin Paulina's joke then we will apologize, but that loser is tainting our group." Dash annoyed.

"You know we could just kick Paulina out as well. I mean with her out Fenton wouldn't be cool anymore either." Said a 3rd jock.

"We can't do that, if we boot her the A-lists will fall apart. But even if it wouldn't Paulina is still the most popular person in school and Casper high's Queen B. If we boot her, she could just make another group that will be more popular then us, and we might even be less popular then Fenton's loser friends." Dash said causing Sam and Tucker to frown.

"For the record we are right here." Tucker said upset.

"Yeah I know, and quite frankly I don't care. Now unless you want to get your butt kick I suggest you leave and forget what you heard." Dash said in an intimidating manner.

"We heard enough we know he is at the mall with the shallow witch!" Sam said still annoyed.

"Ok Sam we are going. But what are you going to do when we get there? I doubt Danny leave Paulina if he is with her." Tucker said dryly.

"Tucker Danny is abusing his powers which aren't suppose to be used for reasons like that! He needs to know this!" Sam answered.

Back with Danny and Paulina

"So Danny what do you think? How does this look on me?" Paulina asked with Danny's undivided attention.

Danny upon seeing what Paulina was wearing is instantly wowed by what she is wearing. Danny was expecting her to wear a pair of pants and shirt. However, instead she is wearing a two piece Sayonara Pussycat bathing suit that showed off her flawless skin very well. The only other time he ever even seen something like this was when his mother wore her two piece bathing suit, however his reaction wasn't anywhere near the same.

"Right now I am think you are the cat's meow." Danny said causing Paulina to giggle.

"Thank you for the compliment, but the joke itself was corny. I have several other outfits I want to try on. You don't mind." Paulina said already knowing what Danny would say.

"As long as a ghost doesn't attack, I have until my curfew. Oh and by the way, I didn't know you had a mole." Danny said causing Paulina frown.

"I am happy you want to spend your time with me, but please don't tell anyone about that mole ok Danny?" Paulina pleaded.

"I won't Paulina I have no intention of making my girlfriend look back." Danny said sincerely.

"Oh Danny you are the best!" Paulina said forgetting everything else while climbing onto his lap and kissing him once again.

However, at the same time this happened Sam and Tucker just got to the shop that Danny and Paulina were at and needless to say Sam isn't happy.

"Darn it, why does he get all the luck? The hottest female in the school and she is making out with him in a two piece bathing suit." Tucker said in a jealous tone. "Sam what are you doing?"

"About to derail that little love train of theirs. Danny need to know that he can't go abusing his powers, and flying Paulina to the mall is a big abuse of it!" Sam answered in a righteous tone.

"Hey so is using it to destroy anything that is an environmental disaster, but hey if Danny did that you would be for it 100%" Tucker countered.

"Don't bring the environment into this Tucker! The environment needs to be protected otherwise we will all die out so it is a good thing unlike what he used his powers for." Sam said as she walked into the store and went straight to the smooching couple. "Ok you two break it up, I need to have a talk with Danny!"

Upon being brought back to reality both Danny, and Paulina looked to see Sam with a pissed off look on her face. However, Paulina met her gaze with an equally annoyed look on her face.

"Ok Sam, what is the problem? Is there a ghost attacking or something?" Danny asked hoping it wasn't that.

"No I want to talk to you about not abusing your powers. Remember what we spoke about when you first got them? Last I checked taking your girlfriend to the mall without it being ghost related is a great abuse of your powers!" Sam hissed.

"They are Danny's abilities not yours Sam, He can do what he wants with his powers!" Paulina countered annoyed. "Besides you need to get yourself a boyfriend and leave mine alone. Just about everyone in school know about how you feel about Danny!"

Tucker who had stepped into the shop listened to the conversation in which caused him to sigh.

'I told you Sam that you should have told Danny how you felt, now Paulina is, and I highly doubt he will leave her for you even knowing the truth.' Tucker thought to himself.

"Danny is my best friend queen Shallow! I don't like Danny like that!" Sam countered.

"Oh really, then why is it that you go off every time a female other then yourself shows interest in him in a romantic way?" Paulina asked while raising an eyebrow.

However, before Sam could answer Danny's ghost sense went off which at the moment really ticked him off.

"Sam, Paulina as much as I don't want to ever leave this position with you, we have company ghostly company." Danny said just as the ghost decided to make his presence known.

Upon seeing the ghost everyone gasped when they saw it. The ghost is a black and green bat that instantly went for Paulina.

"Danny save me from this ghost!" Paulina said causing Danny to go into action.

"Sam, Tucker get everyone out of here now I am going ghost!" Danny said just before he changed into his ghostly alter ego.

Upon seeing this the bat screeched an eerie call that is not only ear aching, but also summons 3 other bats causing Danny to frown.

"Paulina as much as I hate doing this, we need to get you out of there! If you are here, Danny will get distracted worrying about you." Sam said causing Paulina to frown.

"Go and get them Danny!" Paulina said just before she, Sam, and Tucker left the store.

"I don't know how you got out of the ghost zone, but I you will be going back!" Danny said while firing an energy beam at the ghosts.

The first bat screeched which in turn called one of the smaller bats to take the attack. Upon taking the blow the bat grew twice it's size.

'Oh great my ectoplasmic energy is like a meal for these ghosts. Think Phantom what are bats ghosts weak against?' Danny thought to himself.

The lead bat then once again screeches causing the one larger bat, and the two smaller ones merge with it causing it to grow larger before separating again.

'Great those smaller ones grow stronger, and even transfer their energy to the first bat. If I don't end this soon then those ghosts will become vastly overpowered for me to deal with.' Danny thought to himself just before he got the answer to his question.

"Danny try using the sound system! Bats are sensitive to sound!" Paulina shouted causing Sam, and Tucker to look at her funny. "Ok why are you looking at me like that?"

"You aren't the brightest person I have met. For you to have the answer to this problem is completely surprising." Sam answered honestly causing Paulina to get offended.

"I am not stupid, besides I remember that being mentioned in class when we had to do that report on bats." Paulina countered in an offended tone.

Back with Danny

'Oh course if I wasn't pushing a c average I wouldn't have thought of that sooner.' Danny thought as he flew towards the ghosts, and at the last second went intangible to go through them.

"Time to put this CD in, turn up the volume to max and play. Thank you Sam for talking me into recording this." Danny said just as he blasted a song that he hoped to never hear again.

Upon hearing the song the bats screeched in pain as their sensitive ears couldn't take Tucker's version of Ember's remember song. Upon seeing the creatures stunned by the awful singing, Danny took out his thermos, and within moments captured the bats before turning off the sound system.

"Wow Tucker, your signing has another use after all. Good thing I told Danny to record it for just such an occasion." Sam said causing Tucker to look at her in an offended matter.

"That hurt Sam, I was proud of my singing that day when Danny told me I rocked!" Tucker countered.

"Danny only said that to break the spell over everyone that day. Otherwise you wouldn't have sung at all." Sam answered.

Paulina completely ignoring Sam and Tucker, did the one thing she wanted to do get back with Danny.

"Good job Danny, you saved me again." Paulina said after she ran into Danny's arms once again causing Sam to once again turn into the green eyed monster of jealously.

'Great mount Sam is going to erupt again. Why can she just tell him how she feels instead of thinking he will pick up on it?' Tucker thought to himself.

"Sam let her have this one. She did tell him how to beat them and she is dating him." Tucker said causing Sam to fume.

"Tucker let's go before I actually get sick from seeing this. We will speak to him when he isn't with the wicked witch of the Amity." Sam hissed just before she took Tucker with her.

"But what about what we…"

"We are leaving now!" Sam said cutting off Tucker.

'Danny I hope we see you before those Jocks do. Cause if they do, you will be in for a world of hurt.' Tucker thought as Sam took Tucker away from the scene.

Back with Paulina and Danny 10 minutes later

"I paid for everything I wanted, but I couldn't model it for you Danny. So how about you take me home, and I can model the rest of my stuff for you there?" Paulina said in a sweet tone.

"I see no reason why not. Also thank you for the sound tip. I usually pick up those things late." Danny said as he and Paulina went into the back, he changed to his alter ego, made them invisible, and flew back to her house.

"I said it before, and I will say it again, I can so get use to being in your strong arms while flying with you." Paulina said while holding her two bags.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long with the next chapter of this story, but real life does take away from my computer life as well as writers block. Some people asked me in PM would Paulina's character change since most don't like her character and the answer to this is yes. However, her personally will chance to where it is within her character which would be at a slow rate and not super quick and unrealistic. As the chapters progress with this story you will see the changes. R and R people.


	3. Study plans and Romance plans

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of My Queen B.

Casper High the next day

"So dude how did the rest of your date go?" Tucker asked.

"It was great Tucker, Not only did she model everything for me, but I got some major making out in without the fake out part." Danny answered with a smile remembering the day.

"I have to ask how far is she willing to let you go?" Tucker asked not curious.

"She said as far as second base, but to be honest I am more then content with just first." Danny answered. "So tell me where is Sam, and why is she giving me the cold shoulder?"

'He is so clueless, even though Paulina said it right to him.' Tucker thought.

"I think she is still upset over the fact that you are still with Paulina. Either that or the fact that she thinks Paulina is blackmailing you to date her." Tucker answered.

"Why would Paulina want to blackmail me? It makes no sense whatsoever. Kitty had her reason, but Paulina already knows that I am so into her." Danny answered.

'Dude if only you knew Sam has feelings for you, but then again even if he knew would it be enough for him to leave Paulina alone?' Tucker asked himself.

"Danny I have to ask you something. Say if you found out someone has feelings for you, but they wouldn't admit them to you. Would you go up to the person and ask them out?" Tucker asked.

"No way dude, I am with Paulina now, and I am not a womanizer or a cheater." Danny answered.

"Ok what if you weren't dating Paulina at the time then would you give the person the time of day?" Tucker asked again.

However, before Danny could answer this Paulina came from behind the corner and smiled upon seeing Danny.

"Foley is it? I hope you don't mind me stealing Danny away from you for a while. Unless of course you were talking about something important." Paulina choked out which didn't go unnoticed by either of the two teens.

'I see she remember my name now. Either she is trying to use Danny, Danny is actually helping her change, or She is changing on her own. Either way if it is the last two then I am cool with it.' Tucker thought to himself.

Tucker not wanting to see his best friend get hurt remembered what happened yesterday so he decided to speak up.

"Danny that reminds me, whatever you do wait for me and Sam, or at least go home with Paulina. Whatever you do don't be alone today after school." Tucker replied.

"Sorry Danny, as much as I would love to walk home with you from school, I can't. I have to meet my papa later to go to a dance class. But on another note Foley why shouldn't Danny travel alone today?" Paulina asked.

"I doubt you can do much about it, but…" Tucker never got the chance to finish what he was going to say when Dash and some other A-list jocks came from out of nowhere, and conveniently stuffed him into a locker.

"Ah that felt good. Nothing like stuffing a loser into a random locker to get the day started. That will teach him for trying to talk to the cool kids without permission." Dash said causing Paulina to glare at them.

"Dash you idiot! I was actually talking to him! You don't stuff people who are lower on the food chain into lockers if someone cool is talking to them!" Paulina hissed in anger.

"Well Paulina, Fenton, we the two of you later, oh and Fenton since Paulina is serious about you we have a special welcoming gift for you that will truly make you once of us. See you later _'pal'_." Dash said forcing the pal part out while ignoring what Paulina said before as the other A-lists cleared the hallway leaving Danny and Paulina alone.

"Danny you know what to do." Paulina said as Danny did his intangible act to get Tucker out of the locker he was in.

"Thanks Danny now I need to…" Tucker never got to chance to finish his sentence as the 5 minute warning bell went off.

"Ok students if you didn't hear that, let me let you know that was the 5 minute warning bell. Mr. Fenton just because you are cool now doesn't mean you are now immune from detention. The same can be said of you Mr. Foley and Ms. Paulina so head to your classes now before I have to give you detention." Mr. Lancer said as he walked away from the three teens.

"I got my most hated class gym, Since the two of you both have all the same classes stick together please?" Tucker said just before he went to his class.

"He doesn't have to tell me that twice. But what was he trying to tell me? Why shouldn't I walk home by myself even though I never do that?" Danny asked.

"We will figure that out later. But for now let's get to the one educational class that I can get an easy A+ in." Paulina said with a smile.

"Great my most hated class. My parents told me if I don't get a least all B+ in all my classes I won't be able to do anything this summer." Danny said causing Paulina to frown.

"Well I am not going to let you fail. Even though we recently got together I already have plans in mind for us to be together for the summer." Paulina replied with that I will get what I want attitude.

"I don't want to be stuck doing what I don't want to do during this summer either, but Latin class is so hard for me. Not to mention the class is boring as heck." Danny answered.

"I can agree with you on one thing the class is boring as heck. But for me it is because I already know how to speak Latin fluently as well as Spanish. In fact I can speak it better than that old fart of a teacher." Paulina responded. "Tell you what boyfriend. I will help you so you will be able to get a grade that is close to mine in the class, and in return you will be able to spend the summer with me how does that sound?"

However before Danny could answer both him and Paulina walked into the classroom just in time for the late bell. The Latin teacher is a man in his late 50's who is in such horrible shape he make the box ghost look slim. Like Mr. Lancer he is bald and has a goatee. However, unlike Mr. Lancer he is in a suit that is exactly like Bertrand's.

"Ok class since my last two and least favorite charges have arrived we can now begin class, and Ms Paulina, even though you are doing the best in my class don't fall asleep again. Otherwise I can and will fail you!" The teacher said with a grin on his face. "Mr. Fenton I would advice you to also stay awake in my class because unlike Ms. Paulina I can fail you for not doing well in my class along with sleeping!" The teacher said in a snobby tone.

"Sorry Mr. Potty-Mouth, but I can't help it if your class is so boring. Besides I already know the language better then not only everyone in the class but you as well." Paulina replied causing Mr. Potty-Mouth to grin.

'Oh great when he grins there is always something bad in it for someone. Paulina don't do anything stupid.' Star thought to herself.

"Ok young woman since you think you know the language better than me, I have an extra credit assignment just for you that involves this class!" Mr. Potty-mouth replied.

"Mr. Potty-mouth sir, no offense to you, but we all know you love to win challenges, but if you go out against Paulina with Latin it is like playing Russian roulette with a bullet in each chamber. There is no way you can win." One of the students said causing the teacher to smile.

"I know that, however this isn't a challenge on her ability directly. It is a challenge on both her ability and Danny's. Since Mr. Fenton is doing the worst in my class and you are claim you are so great with the Latin language I want you to tutor him in it, and if he can get a passing grade in it, I will leave you alone. However, if he fails if I catch you sleeping in my class again I will send you and him both to summer school!" Mr. Potty-Mouth said causing Paulina to actually smile.

"I will accept if you agree to one condition. I get to do this assignment outside of the classroom until the final exam. I don't need you trying to mess up my work since I know you don't like me or Danny." Paulina said causing Mr. Potty-Mouth to smile.

"I accept your terms. Without the two in here I won't have to worry about any bad influences messing with my class. In fact, here you both go. Two free get out of class passes so you can spend the rest of the period doing whatever since I know you will fail." Mr. Potty-Mouth said while handing the two of them their passes.

"Good luck Paulina, you are going to need it. With his grades I don't think even you will be able to get him a passing grade." Star said worried about her friend.

As Danny, and Paulina walked out of the class, the majority of the students were envious of the two. Not because they wanted to be with Paulina, but for the fact that the two of them got a get out of class free pass, and a ticket away from the annoying Mr. Potty-Mouth. However, two students in the class weren't as thrilled to see this.

'Did he seriously have to give those to even more alone time together? Even if it is a joined assignment? What is he seriously thinking?' Sam thought to herself

"Mr. Potty-mouth, do you really think that was such a good idea?" Sam asked out of concern for Danny more than for him.

"I am sure about it. Either way it I win. If your friend fails I get to send her to summer school even if she does get an A+. If he passes between now and the time that they aren't in the class I don't have to look at the two of them sleep in my class. Either way it is a win/win for me." Mr. Potty-mouth answered.

'I swear it is teachers like him that give all teachers a bad name. Even though Mr. Lancer sides with the jocks over everyone else at least with teaching he doesn't like to see his students fail.' Sam thought to herself.

Casper High library

"Paulina I know Latin is your best subject since you grew up speaking it, but are you sure you can teach me well enough to get an B+ or higher in the class?" Danny asked with concern.

"Danny I know you already know this, Mr. Potty-mouth hate us and is expecting us to fail. Besides you being my boyfriend, and wanting to be with you this summer. Plus I want to make sure he has egg on his face when we am done with this." Paulina replied in her normal tone.

"That would please me big time. That guy is a pain in the butt and it would be nice to take him down a peg or 10." Danny said liking the way Paulina thought.

"Besides I have the perfect teaching method for us anyways." Paulina said with a smile.

"What is this perfect teaching…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Paulina once again kiss him causing Danny to once again visit cloud nine. When Paulina was finish she spoke once again.

"We will go through the lessons, and for every time you get the lesson down perfectly you earn a kiss from your tutor, and I already know you love it when we kiss." Paulina said already getting Danny's attention.

"Now who am I to do something to make my girlfriend/tutor look bad? Plus sticking it Mr. Potty-Mouth will be a bonus." Danny said causing Paulina to smile.

However unknown to the two Dash Baxter, and Kwan were also in the library and could see the entire scene. Kwan of course really didn't care, but Dash is furious.

"It doesn't look like Paulina is going to leave Fenton Dash. In fact I think I am going to be with the not so cool kids for the rest of my high school career while Fenton gets to hang out with you and the other A-lists." Kwan said in a sad tone.

"I don't think so. Me and the other members of the football team are going to teach Fenton a lesson after school. Plus while he is one of us because he is with Paulina, The rest of us have been in the A-lists longer. So if he does say something to the staff you know they will play favorites to us especially Mr. Potty-Mouth. I don't know what is with him, but he hate Fenton more than we do." Dash said with a smile. "Besides that should be Paulina tutoring me in Latin not that loser Fenton."

"So what are you going to do? Beat him up everyday until he leaves the A-lists?" Kwan asked.

"No that won't work. Fenton would have to be no longer cool to be kicked out, and as long as he is with Paulina even if he was to quit it wouldn't be official. Paulina would have to dump him before he is kicked out." Dash answered.

"I doubt that will happen. I overheard Paulina talking about how cool Fenton is, and she is planning on keeping him for as long as she can. Plus when I was in the park I overheard her talking about giving him permission to go to second base with her." Kwan said causing Dash to gasp.

"What that loser can get to second base with her? What does he have that I don't?" Dash asked only to get hushed by the librarian.

"Well for one he has Paulina, and he can get to second base if he wanted, but from the looks of it he is more than happy with first." Kwan said as he pointed to Paulina who is giving Danny a kiss on this lips.

"Well after school he is going to get the pounding of his life." Dash said just before he and Kwan left the library.

Back with Danny and Paulina near the end of the period

"(Even with you teaching this to me, this is so hard Paulina. Not as hard as it is with Mr. Potty-Mouth, but it is still hard.)" Danny said unaware that he said this in almost perfect Latin.

"Danny you do realize you said that in almost perfect Latin right? Well from now until you take the test, I want to you speak to me in Latin." Paulina said causing Danny to frown somewhat.

"(Paulina even if I can speak the language well, it doesn't help me if I can't write it will since it will be a written exam.)" Danny replied once again in almost perfect latin.

"(There will be a verbal part of the test. Knowing Mr. Potty-Mouth he will throw that as a fail safe just to make sure he can fail you. Remember we are his most hated students, and while on my own he could never fail me, with me tied to you he could if you aren't ready. Besides I really want to see him with egg on his face as well as have fun with you this summer so we will not fail)." Paulina said in Latin while holding onto Danny.

Outside Casper High at the lunch tables

Valerie is walking over to her usual table with Star. Ever since she was kicked out of the A-lists Star is the only person she can hang with. Valerie is about to sit down with Star when she saw something that she wasn't expecting.

"There they go again. I swear Paulina has weird tastes for going out with that freak." Star said causing Valerie to frown.

"Star he isn't a freak. In fact he is really nice when you get to know him… Hold on did you just say that Paulina is going out with Danny?" Valerie said in shock.

"Where have you been? Ever since last week the two of them have been dating. However, now she seems to be more attached to him then ever. I swear if that stupid Goth friend of his would have just admitted her feelings for him this would have never happened." Star said annoyed.

"That will happen when pigs that aren't ghosts fly Star. But personally I think she will turn him into what I used to be when I was an A-list. A shallow teen who cares only about material things and popularity." Valerie said in a dry tone.

"Valerie oh no not you too! What is so special about that freak anyways? Everything about him spells loser Valerie." Star asked.

Ignoring the loser and freak comments Valerie answered her question.

"Remember when we had that project with the sack of flour?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah thanks to his stupid friend I ended up getting an F. If I remember you got a C since yours wasn't part of a cookie. But what is so special about that?" Star asked.

"It is what happened after. Ever since then Danny actually started being nicer to me. He would take the time to help me out with certain things when I needed help the most. He also took the time to get to know me as I did with him. However, for some reason it eventually stopped about a week ago. Now I see why." Valerie answered.

"The guy you like is ruining the order of the A-lists. No offense to you since you like him, but he has no redeeming qualities to even be in the A-lists unlike you when you were rich. Not to mention you are actually a cool person to hang out with. The only reason he is in the A-lists is because of Paulina." Star said annoyed.

"If he wasn't with Paulina he wouldn't be in the A-lists, and if he was single he would be my boyfriend and not hers." Valerie said upset.

"Why are you saying that? You know that you will have to deal with his geeky Goth friend." Star said causing Valerie to snort.

"Star she get's upset when someone shows interest in Danny, yet she won't admit her feelings for him. If he was single I could get him before she could because unlike her I have no issues admitting my feelings. However Paulina's has been almost every boy's crush and while I got a better personality then her most boys don't care about that but looks." Valerie replied.

"Valerie I want the A-lists to be back to normal, and you want the freak. We are friends, so lets work together to get what we want." Star said causing Valerie to smile.

Stage out

Sorry I took so long to update this story, but I had to have it checked for Errors by a second set of eyes. For all of those question why Paulina actually has language smarts even though in the show they said she was dim, the answer is simple. Anyone growing up speaking a language would be fluent in it and since I am not sure whether she is Spanish or Latina, I am making her a half Spanish half Latina while being fluent in both languages. As I stated her changes will appear slowly over the chapters but at the same time I will do my best to make her stay within character. R and R people.


	4. Beatdown's and blackmail

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 4 of my queen B.

Casper high after school 4 PM

"(Danny as much as I would love to walk home with you, I have to go. My papa and me have some business to take care off together. I will see you later Danny.)" Paulina said in Latin just before she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and proceeded to kiss him.

This didn't go unnoticed by the A-list jocks and Dash who was seeing nothing more than red watching this.

'No matter as soon as Paulina leave's him we will take him someplace and then beat the crap out of him.' Dash thought to himself. 'But dang it why is she speaking in that language that needed to stay in the dark ages?'

"(I will see you later Danny, and remember to practice your Latin both speaking and writing it.)" Paulina said just before she walked away while adding an extra bit of sway in her hips for Danny more than anyone else watching.

As soon as Paulina is out of sight, Dash and the other jocks come and meet up with Danny.

"Hey 'pal' since you were told not to walk home on your own, we came to walk with you. We can't let a fellow member of our group have problems now can we?" Dash said in a calm tone.

"(Thanks but no thanks, I am waiting for Sam and Tucker to come with me so I will pass.) Danny said in almost perfect Latin.

"He said he will wait for Sam and Tucker so he will pass." One of the A-list Jocks said shocking the group.

"What? I actually study the language and Mr. Potty-Mouth doesn't hate me like he does Danny, and Paulina." The jock said in his defense.

"'Pal' Sam, and Tucker both have detention so you will be waiting for them for a while if you stay here. I think it would be best if you came with us." Dash said remembering that he was the main reason those two did get detention.

"(Normally I wouldn't even walk with you or any of the other jocks, however since we are all A-lists I will do it this one time. Plus Tucker did say not for me to walk home alone.)" Danny said causing the jock who understood to smile.

"He said he will come with us Dash. But first let's go to the Nasty burger and treat our friend to a free milkshake and Nasty burger." The Jock said as he and the other A-list Jocks walked with Danny.

With Sam and Tucker

"Mr. Potty-Mouth we told you we didn't do this Dash did. You even saw that he started the fight so why are we getting punished while the ones who started this get out early?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Dash helped me today as well as the rest of the other A-list so they have immunity for this one time. However, if they are to pull a stunt like that again they will get the same treatment." Mr. Potty-Mouth replied.

"Well then Mr. Potty-Mouth I am calling in my get out of detention pass you gave me. You said it doesn't expire until I graduate, and last I checked I am still in school." Tucker said only for Mr. Potty-Mouth to frown.

However, just before Tucker could hand in his pass Principal Ishiyama came in and frowned.

"Mr. Potty-Mouth I told you it was illegal to give students get out of detention free passes! So why is this student giving you one now? As for you young man, you will be not only serving this detention to the full extent, But 3 more weeks as well." Ms. Ishiyama said causing Mr. Potty-Mouth to smile inwardly.

"How is that fair? He is the one who gave me the pass, and as for why I wanted to use it is because I overheard my friend is going to get jumped by the A-list jocks. In fact they are the one's who Mr. Potty-Mouth gave a get out of detention pass for the same thing me and Sam are here for." Tucker said causing Ms. Ishiyama to raise en eyebrow.

"Do you have any evidence of either of these claims?" Ms. Ishiyama asked wanting to show fairness.

"I actually do ma'am. My PDA actually recorded the conversation in both cases." Tucker said just before he played back the evidence he needed causing Mr. Potty-Mouth to sweat.

"I already spoke with Mr. Lancer about this, But I guess I need to speak with you as well Mr. Potty-Mouth. As for the two of you, since your teacher will be having meeting with me you are free to go." Ms. Ishayama said causing the two teens to smile.

"Sam we need to hurry and find Danny before it is too late." Tucker said as he grabbed his stuff, and moved as quickly as he could along with Sam.

"Technology for once I am glad you earned the name techno geek." Sam said causing Tucker to hey in defense.

Dash's backyard 20 minutes later

"Ok Fenton, time for you to take your beating for what you have done!" Dash said as 3 of the other A-list jocks held him down.

"What crime did I commit? I haven't pull any pranks on you, In fact last I checked I have spent my time with Paulina." Danny said causing Dash to fume.

"You being in the A-lists is ruining the order. Only cool kids are allowed in the A-lists, and you aren't cool!" Dash answered with rage.

"Last I checked you told me being with Paulina made me a cool kid. Besides why do you need the help of others when you are able to beat me by yourself?" Danny asked.

"While I know I can do that, You are more slippery than an eel dipped in grease, motor oil, and butter combined. They are here to make sure you take you beating!" Dash said causing Danny to gasp.

"So that was why Tucker said go home with him and Sam or Paulina, and that is why you stuff him into a locker earlier." Danny said in shock.

"Dash hurry this up before someone comes. It is obvious that he is stalling for time." One of the other A-lists said causing Dash to crack his knuckles.

"Any last words before I pound you to pieces?" Dash asked with a dark grin on his face.

"Yeah I can't run anywhere as it is, so how about we make this a fair fight. Unless you are afraid that you are going to lose to an 'uncool' kid who happens to have the girl everyone wants." Danny said only for the other Jocks to hold him.

"I know that kind of talk, it is the kind of talk that goes against a person's pride so they will lose their advantage. So for that everyone don't let go. Dash turn this loser into mush." The one smart jock said causing Danny to frown.

'If figures there would be one smart jock in the group. I could mop the floor with them as Danny Phantom, and maybe even stand a chance against Dash as I am now. But like this I am a sitting duck.' Danny thought to himself.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it is going to hurt me." Dash said as he threw the first punch hitting Danny directly in the face leaving a bruise.

Dash then proceeded to go to work on Danny for the next 10 minutes while punching, and kicking Danny until he was breathing hard. However, through the beating while Danny felt pain he wouldn't scream out in it. This in itself pissed Dash off big time.

"So you don't want to scream in pain do you Fenton? Well we can change that." Dash said in a sinister tone. "Anyone else want to beat up this loser for tainting what is holy with us? Good because while another person wail's on him we can get our strength back to beat him up some more!" Dash said with an evil smile.

"Dash why don't we tie him up to that tree instead? This way none of us have to hold him, and we will have the extra energy to beat him up." Another of the jocks said causing Dash to smile at the thought.

"You want me to go get the baseball bats, hammers, and umbrellas as well?" Another of the more blood thirsty jocks asked.

"Ok both of those sound good. When we are done with you Fenton, you are going to be begging Paulina to leave you so you can be out of the A-lists." Dash replied while once again punching Danny in the face.

Danny still unable to move freely is placed across one of the tree's in Dash's backyard in the most painful of ways. One of the other jocks then tied Danny's up against the tree in the tight knots he could.

Upon finishing this Danny once again is subjected to the beating Dash, and the others were giving him to include punches to the face, and all over his body. Even with his ghost powers Danny is still feeling the blows dealt to him to a degree yet remains silent after each blow. After enduring 20 full minutes of all of them collectively beating him they all finally stop.

"Dash... We did a... good job on... him. He is bleeding... and I think... He has learned... he is not... one of us." One of jocks said with blood on his hands.

"Don't think we are done yet Fenton… In fact we are… Just getting started. Don't go away we… will be right back… with the weapons." Dash said winded while one of the Jocks spoke up.

"Dash don't you think we should watch him or have one person watch him? I mean if he is more slippery than an eel dipped in motor oil, grease and butter combined wouldn't that make sense?" The smart jock in the group asked.

"He is beaten, and isn't even at full strength. Plus he can't even move with how tight Freddy tried him up. He isn't going anywhere. Plus even if he could escape he would have to come through my home and there is no way he won't be seen." Dash said causing the smart jock to nod his head.

"You got a point, but remember we can't kill him. We can rough him up a little more but we can't overdo it." The smart Jock said as Dash and the others went inside the house to get their items of torture.

'Darn it I feel like I went 10 rounds with Skulker without protective gear. But sadly for me even if I reported this the evidence won't be there thanks to my ghost powers healing me. But now it the time for me to be 'as slippery as an eel dipped in motor oil, grease, and butter put together.' Danny thought to himself as he did his invisibility and intangibility acts and within seconds flew away at a slightly slower rate due to his injuries.

Five minutes later Dash and the other jocks returned to only to find out that once again Danny had gotten away from them.

"I swear sometimes I think Fenton is part ghost. It would make a lot more sense on how he gets away from me sometimes." Dash screamed in frustration.

"Or he had a ghost aid him in escaping. I mean if Fenton was part ghost he would have given us the slip a long time ago. In fact he would have stuffed us in lockers and using these powers to make us leave him alone." The smart jock answered.

"We won't have to worry about him reporting us in school. We have Mr. Potty-Mouth, Mr. Lancer, and the other teachers of the school on our side. They won't believe him." Said Dash smiling yet still annoyed that Danny was able to slip away from them again.

"Told you we should have had someone keep an eye on him." Said the smart jock in the group only to get hit in the gut by Dash.

With Danny

Danny watched as his wounds healed at a faster rate due to his ghost powers. Danny continued to fly until he saw a lake showing his reflection. Seeing that he still had blood on him and his clothes from the injuries he gained Danny made the blood on him intangible so it would fall right off.

'That takes care of that problem and with my ghost powers my wounds will heal. If any of them don't heal quick enough I will just make them invisible.' Danny thought to himself.

However even with his wounds healing quickly the pain from the blows were still there. It was then that his sense went off instantly annoying him.

"Oh great just what I don't need. Who ever you are show yourself now before I make you!" Danny said putting up a tough front.

The being listening to Danny front snorted in amusement.

"Even beaten by a bunch of jocks even the Box Ghost could beat, and you think you can beat me?" The voice said just before he revealed himself to Danny.

"Great just what I really need a fruit loop who wants my mom and hates my dad." Danny said in annoyance. "What do you want besides what you told me last time?" Danny asked without losing the annoyance in his voice.

"You to be my son, your mother to be my queen, and if it was at all possible having Jack Fenton killed at the hands of his own son. But since those won't be happening anytime soon, I will just blackmail you with this." Vlad said as he showed Danny a film of him getting beaten by the school jocks.

"What if I refuse then what Plasmius? You tell my parents that I got beaten by the school jocks?" Danny asked thinking this was weak even for him.

"Yes Daniel I will, and I also heard got the reason they did it as well. I can tell you parents the reason and knowing them have them force you to leave your girlfriend." Vlad said causing Danny to glare at him.

"You know even if I did do that mom would never leave dad for you. In fact if memory serves me right you ruined your friendship with her when you tried to convince her to leave dad and stay with you." Danny said relishing a smile. "Now if you excuse me, I have more important things to deal with."

"All the more reason for you to convince her to have her and you be with me Daniel." Vlad said causing Danny to look at him funny.

"You are one seriously messes up fruit loop. One I am not going to even attempt to break up a happy marriage between my mother and father. Second either way I would be forced to leave my girlfriend so do your worst Vlad." Danny said just before he flew away causing Vlad to smile.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to send his parents this video. It isn't healthy for him in the least." Vlad said as he teleported to the Fenton home.

Paulina's bedroom 30 minutes later

"Paulina, I am going for the evening, I have some work I need to do. You be safe, and make sure you get enough sleep as it is a school night." Paulina's father said casually.

"Ok Papa, I will see you in the morning I love you." Paulina said to her father before he kiss her on the cheek before he walked out her room.

Paulina listened as she heard the front door open and close while looking out the window to see her father going towards his car. As she watches the car speed off for the evening Paulina changes out her pink shirt and blue pants leaving her with only her pink Sayonara pussy cat bra and matching panties.

"Wish I didn't have be to here with my father for that family emergency. I was actually looking forward to having Danny walk me home again. Why he hangs out with that Goth geek and Techno geek I don't know, but us I will at least tolerate them." Paulina said to no one.

"Maybe because unlike the A-Lists they won't pummel me with weapons." Came a voice that Pauline knew.

Paulina was about to say something when Danny appeared before her in is ghost form before transforming into his human self. Upon looking at Paulina Danny turned around with his face red. While he had seen Paulina in a two piece bathing suit before, this was the first time he had seen her in her underwear unintentionally.

"I am sorry Paulina, I didn't know you were in your underwear. I will leave until you get decent." Danny said still with his back turned.

"Danny, I have seen you in your underwear before when I first met you." Paulina said trying to convince Danny to look at her.

"However, back then I couldn't control my powers, and that wasn't intentional in the least." Danny countered.

Paulina was about to say something once again when she saw one of the bruises Dash and his buddies gave him healing at a rapid rate.

"Danny what is that on your shoulder? Did you get into a ghost fight before coming here?" Paulina asked while touching the bruise causing Danny to pull away.

"No I would normally get burns from them unless I am fighting with Skulker and those would look much worse. I got these from 'your' friends Paulina. But that isn't the reason I came over here. There is something else more pressing." Danny said causing Paulina to frown.

"Danny you were beaten up by those who were suppose to be your friends, and you say that isn't the most pressing thing?" Paulina said in a really annoyed tone.

"When you are getting blackmailed by your arch-enemy, to help him get your mother because of it I would call that more pressing. He threatened to expose what happened to me to my parents. He also knows what they want as well." Danny said distressed.

"What could they possibly want that could put be putting this much pressure on you?" Paulina asked still annoyed.

"Dash wants me to leave the A-lists, so Kwan can get back in, and they want me to leave you Paulina!" Danny answered.

"That isn't going to happen Danny, I like you and I am not going to leave you. Don't you feel the same way about me Danny?" Paulina asked giving Danny the sad soulful eyes.

'Wow I didn't know she could do that. But I will answer honestly.' Danny thought to himself.

"Of course I like Paulina, I have chased after you for the past few months, and now that I finally have you I don't want to let go." Danny answered causing Paulina to smile. "However, knowing my parents they would sooner force me to break up with you then actually let me stay with you. What they don't know is that even if I did do that they would still mess with me."

"Danny, I am not going to let you go. We have something that is great, and I am not going to leave you useless I want to. That is how I do things." Paulina said before she decided to do her favorite thing with Danny.

Paulina placed herself on Danny lap only for him to wince in pain. Paulina could see the bruises disappearing before her eyes but even so Danny winced in pain.

"Oh I am going to make them suffer for what they did to you Danny. No one ruins my fun time with my boyfriend and gets away with it!" Paulina said in a very vindictive tone.

Danny was about to say something when his phone rang. Danny looking at the number sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello mom what is…"

"Daniel Fenton I don't care where you are now, you get you butt home now!" Maddie said in a tone that told Danny that he was in trouble before she hung up.

"I will see you tomorrow Paulina, No matter what happens we will see each…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence when Paulina decided to once again put his lips to better use.

The kiss lasted about a minute before the teens had to stop for air. Danny then changed into his ghostly counterpart, and flew to his home.

Stage out

Sorry for taking longer than normal for getting this chapter out, but I had a bit of writer's blocks. I hope you liked this chapter because I did enjoy writing it. R and R people.


	5. using your head

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of My Queen B.

Fenton works 30 minutes later

Danny opens his front door to see Vlad already there, and the tape of him getting beaten up by the A-lists playing in front of his eyes for his parents to see. Danny tried to sneak to his room only for Maddie to stop him in his tracks.

"Daniel Fenton, you are in so much trouble!" Maddie said causing Danny to look at her funny.

"I beg your pardon mom? What exactly did I do wrong?" Danny asked.

"You know what you did wrong mister. It all makes sense now why you are coming home so late. You have been getting beat up by these jocks in school and haven't been telling us about it!" Maddie said with outrage in her voice.

"If it wasn't for Vladdie getting us this tape we would have never known!" Jack added causing Danny to frown.

"Ok Mom, every time I came in late I would be wearing this same outfit which is short-sleeved. Now where would I go to get make up put on me to cover up any scars or bruises?" Danny asked going into Phantom mode.

"Your friends homes of course." Jack answered causing Danny to sigh.

"Ok dad, now every time I came home after curfew you told me your called my friends homes. Their parents even said I wasn't with them so there is no way all those times I could have gone over their without their knowing." Danny countered not missing a beat.

"Daniel my advice to you would be to give those jocks what they want. They don't want you in their group, and apparently they don't like the idea of you dating this girl Paulina was it?" Vlad said coming in before Danny could bring up a believable story.

"I heard of this Paulina girl you mentioned Vladdie. She is known as the queen B of Casper high and has a mob of boys after her. I also heard that she uses boys for whatever reasons she wants and then leaves them later." Jack said causing Maddie to frown.

"Daniel wouldn't it make sense just to leave this girl so they will stop beating you up?" Vlad said trying to lure Danny into a trap.

Danny was about to answer this question when a thought popped into his head to turn the tables on his arch-enemy.

"I will answer your question, but I have to as you Vlad where did you get this tape from?" Danny asked seeing if he could lure Vlad into his trap.

"What does it matter where he got it from? You are not to see this Paulina girl ever again in fact we are going to get a restraining order put on her." Jack said causing Danny to glare at his father.

"Not that it matters but I just happened to record this when I saw it live why do you ask my boy?" Vlad asked not knowing what he did to himself.

"This proves that this is a fake and Vlad isn't looking out for my well-being!" Danny said causing all of them to raise an eyebrow.

"Danny why are you going this far just to stay with that girl? If she is the cause of them beating you up you are not to date her!" Maddie said with authority.

"This isn't about that mom. I am already upset with the both of you for forcing me to leave the girl I wanted to be with for the longest. However, I believe this is something he is trying to use to get something he wants." Danny said causing Jack to glare at Danny and Maddie to frown.

"What are you talking about my boy? I see you as a son and I want to protect my son not have him get beaten up by bullies. Why else would I give this to your parents?" Vlad asked.

"If you truly saw this and recorded it, why not oh I don't know, report it to the police first? Wouldn't it have made a lot more sense to report this to the police, and use this tape as evidence first instead of coming to my parents?" Danny asked causing both Jack and Maddie to look at Vlad.

"I didn't have my cell phone on me when my…" Vlad never got the chance to finish his sentence when a phone rang causing Jack and Maddie to glare at him.

"So you did have your cell phone on you, yet you didn't call the police. Nice Vlad, if this was real and they were really beating me up with the way you were going I have become one of the spirits that haunts this town, and mom and dad might be hunting me." Danny said causing Maddie to look at him.

"Danny we all have a bad lapse in judgment at…"

"No dad stop making excuses for him." Danny said cutting his father off. "I mean seriously if I was in real trouble any one who would care enough for my well-being would have called the cops and had them arrested. The one person who you trust more than anyone else dad didn't do that. Plus to top it all off in the tape it shows me with bruises and blood on me, yet as you can see I have none on me." Danny said as he stripped down to his underwear.

"Not only that but there are no blood stains on me and if you want you could even have the cops check out my clothes and you won't find a shred of blood on them. Which leaves me to believe that he made this video in trying to gain something." Danny said on a roll causing Jack to frown.

"What could Vladdie possibly gain from doing something like this?" Jack asked still not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh I don't know, having me move out there with him and away from everyone I know and love?" Danny answered causing Maddie to gasp inwardly and Jack to frown.

'I did all I could without exposing me and Vlad please mom pick up on what I am getting at.' Danny thought to himself.

'Of course why that lying piece of cheese! If it is anything like he did last time he would try to get Danny there and then have me follow.' Maddie thought causing a look of anger to come on her face.

"Jack I will be dealing with this situation on my own, and unless you want to this house to become a junk food free zone as well as a fudge free zone you won't interfere." Maddie said causing Jack to give. "As for you Vlad, you are not welcome here anymore, and if you ever pull a stunt like this again I will be rearranging your anatomy." Maddie said in a livid tone.

'Touché Daniel you got me now, but I will have you and your mother soon enough. I will end him myself in person and then you and your mother will have no choice but to come to me.' Vlad thought to himself as Maddie grabbed him by his shirt and pants.

"Danny open the door please I have some trash to take out." Maddie hissed in anger.

"No problem mom." Danny said as he went to the door and opened as Maddie tossed Vlad out the house with little effect.

"The nerve of that man pulling a prank like that! Even if it was April fools day that isn't funny in the least!" Maddie fumed.

Danny's room

'That was close, I am glad mom remembered what Vlad tried to pull that day otherwise it would have caused problems. But for now I am going to have to deal with some other problems for now. But for now might a well study my Latin.' Danny thought before his cell phone rang.

Danny took a look the number and saw it was Sam. Upon seeing it he pick up.

"Danny thank god you picked up. What happened? Did you avoid going home alone?" Sam asked.

("For now Sam I am fine. I didn't go home alone however, it was with the same people I am guessing Tucker wanted me to avoid. As for what happened I was beaten to a pulp by Dash and his friends.") Danny answered.

Upon hearing Danny speak to her in Latin two things came in her mind. The first she didn't want to believe and that was that Paulina was actually a good Latin tutor, and the second she forgot about this when Danny told her what happened to him.

"Danny as long as you are an A-list they are going to keep doing this to you. You need to leave the A-lists it is for your own safety." Sam said causing Danny to frown.

("The only way to do that is not to be a cool kid. In order for that to happen Paulina would have to leave me which isn't going to happen.") Danny answered causing Sam to fume.

"So what is the problem? All you need to do is leave Paulina, and you won't be an A-list. If you aren't an A-list then this won't happen again. What is so hard about that?" Sam asked causing Danny to get sigh.

("Sam either way you put it I am going to get bullied by them whether I am an A-list or not. We both know the teachers will protect the bullies and leave those of us who need protection out to fend for ourselves. So if I am going to get bullied I would rather be bullied with the girl I wanted for the longest than not have her and still get bullied.") Danny answered striking a strong nerve with Sam.

"Danny there are other girls in the sea besides Paulina that you could be with. One's that won't get you beaten up for." Sam said trying to keep her cool.

("Like who Sam? Last I checked the only girl I know had some interest in me was Kitty, and before you dispute that answer me this. If she was out to make Johnny jealous, why did she attempt to make out with me after Johnny left and their was no one there to see us?") Danny asked causing Sam to fume.

"I swear you are so clueless Danny it isn't even funny!" Sam hissed before she hung up the phone leaving Danny once again clueless.

Casper High the next morning

"I still can't believe Fenton got away from us. No matter, until he leaves the A-lists and Paulina he will be our only punching bag." Dash said with a smile on his face.

No sooner did Dash say this did Danny and Paulina walk in together with their arms looped together in a loving embrace like nothing happened.

Paulina looking out of the corner of her eye could see the Dash and his friends were looking at them and this was when Paulina put one of her old plans into action. Instantly Paulina pushed Danny up against a locker and started a make-out session. Paulina already knew that the teachers left the popular kids alone when it came to PDA's (Public display's of Affection) so she knew Danny and her wouldn't get in trouble. Paulina wanting to strike a nerve with them even more grabbed Danny's hands and placed them on her ass giving him his first taste of second base in the process.

"After what we did to him yesterday he shouldn't be able to walk let alone make out with Paulina." Fred said in shock.

"She is even letting him grope her behind as well! Darn it that lucky bastard!" Jake said only to get elbowed in the gut by Dash.

"Don't worry we will get him after school once again. All we have to do is get his friends in detention once again." Dash said with a smile.

'Not only that, I will be the one groping her bottom after this.' Dash though grinning inwardly.

"But Dash that only worked because his friends were away and Paulina had somewhere else to go. Even if we get Sam and Tucker, Paulina will still be with him." John added.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I guess we will have to get Paulina detention as well. I know Mr. Potty-Mouth is out since those two have their own free period from him, but there are other teachers that like me and hate her. We will just have to get her detention and then Fenton's will get some more of what he got yesterday." Dash said with a smile.

Unknown to Dash and company Sam, and Tucker once again overheard this conversation as well.

"Sam we have to warn Danny and this time completely." Tucker said causing Sam to frown.

"What good would warning him do? He knows no matter what being in the A-lists will give him this result, and he chooses to stay with Paulina anyways." Sam hissed upset."

Sam getting a closer look at what Paulina and Danny were doing saw even more red when she saw Danny feeling up her butt while making out with her. Tucker took a look at Sam expression and could see murder written on her face. To try and calm herself down Sam proceeded in punching her locker door with more strength each time she hit it until she literally punched through the steel her locker was made off.

"Tucker we are going to class now! If Danny wants to feel up the shallow witch I don't care anymore!" Sam hissed as she pulled Tucker to class.

'This isn't good. Mount Sam has erupted. Danny while I am happy for you, when you see Sam next I hope for your sake she has cooled down.' Tucker thought to himself as he was dragged to his next class by Sam.

Back with Danny and Paulina

"(What was that for Paulina, not that I am complaining.)" Danny asked still partially in la la land.

"(To show those idiots what is mine. Plus as I told you before Danny I am not letting you go. Besides no one messes with my man and gets away with it especially those who are suppose to be in our inner circle.)" Paulina answered back. ("We better head to Mr. Potty-Mouth's class so we can let him know we are going to the library. I am willing to bet he will do anything to get us marked absent. I also hope you enjoyed your first taste of second base.)" Paulina said just before she looped her arm around Danny's once again before they continued walking to class.

'I may never wash these hands again. I don't care if they continue to mess with me, Paulina is so worth it.' Danny thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Mr. Potty-Mouth's class

"We made it here on time, so there no way he can't get us for that." Danny said to Paulina while still holding her hand.

"(Ok I see that you two are here. I will mark you both as present now Paulina since you are teaching Danny both of you go to the library for the duration of class.)" Mr. Potty-Mouth said in Latin.

(Ok Mr. Potty-Mouth just don't forget to mark us present.) Danny said back while relishing the look of shock on his face when he spoke Latin well. (Let's go Paulina with you as my Latin tutor I am going to enjoy this class for the rest of the term.)

Paulina once again slipped Danny's arm around her hourglass waist and then walked away not knowing that they also flipped the switch in Mr. Potty-Mouth's mind. At first he was in shock that Danny was actually speaking the language better than he had before. But what pissed him off was that it was his other hated student who was teaching better than him.

'That stupid thinks she knows it all Latina student of mine. I need to fail them both so I can make their lives miserable but how? At the rate she is going with him, he will be able to… That is it oh I am going to make your lives a living hell.' Mr. Potty-Mouth thought to himself with a wicked smile on his face.

As soon as Danny and Paulina left the classroom Mr. Potty-Mouth went into his attendance book and quickly marked both Paulina and Danny absent.

'I will just mark them absent each day, and even if they were to pass they will still suffer do to a lack of attendance. Why didn't I think of this before? I can keep my two most hated students out of the classroom and fail them even if I gave them permission.' Mr. Potty-Mouth thought smiling.

Stage out

Sorry for the lack of update with this one, but writer block plus real life has been taking it's toll on me. My updates will be coming slower because of these. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. R and R people.


End file.
